Your Turn
by dnachemlia
Summary: Series of short pieces featuring various characters in unpleasant situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of my reviewers suggested that I needed to lay off Tim and start subjecting other characters to a "Supernatural Bitchslap". This will be the place for those stories, which will probably just be drabbles or less. I claim no literary merit whatsoever. Disclaimer: I also don't own anything. You know the drill.

This first little bit was the result of an exercise to write a story in 50 words or less. So here you go, in 49 words, a little supernatural torment for someone besides Tim.

* * *

He knew he was alone. He moved through the abandoned building, and felt a sudden chill trickle down his spine as he watched a formless black shadow cross the stairs. Out of the darkness, he heard a soft, sibilant voice whisper his name.

_Not haunted, my ass,_ Tony thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Another 50 words story. Slight _Supernatural_ crossover and implied character death.

* * *

"Where's DiNozzo?"

No one knows.

_*later that morning*_

"Gear up."

A lonely highway. An abandoned vehicle. A missing agent. Questions. No evidence. No answers.

_*the previous night*_

He stops for the hitchhiker, a beautiful woman in a white dress. Three whispered words. Temptation. He gives in.

"_Take me home."_


	3. Chapter 3

A drabble this time (99 words), and I'm picking on someone else. This was inspired by an actual document a friend of mine gave me.

* * *

When he first saw it, sitting on his desk, and read the title on the top page, he had snorted in disgust. It had to be a joke. The product of idle hands and demented minds. It had gone straight to the circular file. Such a ridiculous document had no place in his agency.

But now, as Leon Vance surveyed the sea of dead, decaying, yet _hungry_ faces surrounding him, the soon-to-be former director of a small government agency had an uneasy epiphany.

Maybe he really _should_ have read the _**Zombie Apocalypse Emergency Preparedness and Response Plan**_ after all…

* * *

Next up: Ziva


	4. Chapter 4

And now another 50 word AU take on one of my favorite episodes

* * *

With her back to the cold metal hull of the black ship, she stared at the creature in front of her in horror. As she gazed into its gaping maw, she took small comfort in the fact that she had been right: this was most definitely _not_ a puppy.

* * *

So, who should I torment next? Story prompts are welcome ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Another drabble, 100 words. Yes, I am a sick puppy ;)

* * *

The sharp pain in her chest startled her and she gasped, clutching at the spot in confusion. The next pain hit in her stomach and cried out, falling to her knees as she tried to relieve the burning agony. The last needle-like sensation she felt hit her square between the eyes and as the darkness consumed her, all she could think was _why?_

A pale, disheveled man with dark-rimmed eyes crouched by the street level window and watched the scene with amusement. He smiled ironically as one thought passed through his mind.

_And she said voodoo dolls don't really work…_

* * *

_Next up: Gibbs  
_


	6. Chapter 6

This one is 50 on the nose, and it's a little nod to one of my own fics (and the book that inspired it) :)

* * *

Weakened by hunger, the vampire could only gaze in fear at the silver-haired man who held a sharp wooden stake, expertly, in his hands.

"Why would you do this?" it asked.

"Because," the man replied, as he drove the stake through its heart, "you are _not_ too interesting to die."

* * *

I had planned for Jimmy and Ducky next, but that one might be a stand alone. We'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

To the recipients of anonymous reviews from the Tim-hater on this site lately, this drabble is for you ;)

* * *

XXX

"_I'm telling you, Tony, that bridge is just not safe. Please, stay away from it."_

He didn't listen. He ignored his partner's dire warning. The carefully prepared research, directed by years of education, went unheeded.

Alone, yet sure of himself, he approached the isolated, rickety wooden structure, throwing caution to the wind. When he had encountered the hideous monstrosity that lived underneath, he had been taken completely by surprise.

As he gazed into the evil eyes of loathsome, disgusting, vile creature, he had one last moment of clarity, one last thought of regret.

_I really should have listened to McGee._

XXX

* * *

(Subtle? Who? Moi? ;) )


	8. Chapter 8

I see the troll is at it again... which inspired me to include a new addition to this series ;) Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

The creature waited for its intended victim: easy prey, not worthy of the vaunted position he had attained. There were others that were so much better. No one would miss the overly-smart man. After all, the rest ignored him, sensing his worthlessness.

Soon it caught his scent and surged forward, eager to sink its loathsome claws into the hapless geek. It was stopped by the sound of a gun cocking, and in an instant burning agony tore through its twisted body. As consciousness faded, it barely heard the amused chuckle.

"Damn things never learn. No one messes with _my_ team."


	9. Chapter 9

The troll is back, so... ;)

* * *

The swarm of vicious creatures approached, intent on turning their victims into a late-night snack. Mindless and hungry, they circled their targets, ready to unleash their noxious presence on the poor humans who had dared to venture into their territory. Suddenly they dove, intent on their goal of destruction.

_*ZAP*_

The team watched the carnage as the loathsome cloud of creatures was destroyed and smirked. Gibbs reached over and patted his junior agent on the shoulder.

"Great idea there, Tim: a full perimeter electric bug-zapper. They never saw it coming."

Tim just shook his head and cheekily grinned.

"Stupid gnats."


End file.
